


The Park

by gourmet_shitstain



Category: Homestuck, Hs - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourmet_shitstain/pseuds/gourmet_shitstain
Summary: You're dead. Not going to spoil further, in due of my motivation always plummeting with given expectations.





	The Park

   You didn't need anymore things happening to you, because stakes were high enough.

   Your name is (F/n) (L/n), and your timeline was recently doomed. Its not a very painful process, unless you're not warned of the stuff that's going to happen to you beforehand. Like, lets say, for example, the whispers that have been haunting you ever since you entered this damned game suddenly become more loud and overbearing. Or even that the nagging feeling that your session never truly mattered in terms of what you wanted to do, but instead, what shenanigans your time player had wanted to ensue in light of their realisation that they can do whatever they wanted on a whim with their dumbfounded power, not caring what separated souls will have to face the dire consequences. You regret everything you've tried to ever do with this timeline, because they had wanted to go and troll their old self, doing whatever the hell.

   It is whatever now, you tell yourself, time to move on towards a state of nothingness. The vast black expanse before you is almost deafening your thoughts of defeat in your mind. It stares into you, and you glare back. It feels like you're falling, but you know you're not, because everything faded just a bit ago. You're just left with an empty feeling, like the Void is a part of you that you don't, and never will understand. You're irrelevant, truly, and you are for whatever reason elated beyond a comprehension you can grasp for yourself. It is all too strange, and thus, the author has rambled for insertion purposes and to fill you with the sense that death isn't really all that serious anymore, not even in the real world, no matter how lonely the other one feels after you're gone.

   Suddenly, a burst of light comes around you, and you're somewhere you feel almost alive again. You fall over yourself, but catch up with your almost-body, and start to float slowly down to the ground. As you land, there is a couple of giggles flitting about windpipes behind you. Incomprehension overflows your senses once more, as you feel left out from whatever joke they are laughing at.

   "H-ELLO!!!" "greetings." With this, you turn around finally, out of your stupor. Who are these two? Have you met before? You struggle trying to recall, but there is nothing. You are currently nothing, a type of nothing which has turned to something in front of your two solitary pieces of vision, and the landmark before you. There is a girl with horns, pink glasses, fins, grey skin, and a beautifully donned tan gown before you, seeming to suit her and only her, shaping and fitting her in harmonious ways unseen by all of the horrible mannerisms of the alive and wretched; she has a pair of green swirls on her chest. She's gorgeous, to say the least. The other nice young lady is of the same species, and her demeanor tells you she won't be played for a fool like she once was long ago. She dons a red long sleeved shirt and darker red pants, with some very goofy but setting bandages on her legs, seeming to carry on forever until a pair of black shoes with red botttoms interrupts the pattern the bandages create. She isn't exactly screaming "I like other colours" to you, and you're not scared, nor entranced.

"I know I'm dead. Whats next?" You say quickly before they can go off and distract you from your dead routine. You have shit to do, but you don't know what.

"you may be D-EAD, sure, but that's no way to address your situation. sea, here's the fun part aboat it, you can relax and flounder around, going where-ever and when-ever your heart pleases!" "most importantly you're dead. i think that's the more fun part. because then all your friends can surround you." You look at them strangely, but leave it. You know what thoughts are going through your head, and it would be very rude to address them. The terrible words swimming through your mind are uncalled for. Uncouth. Uncultured. Upfront and stranger. Blah.

You wander off before they can continue. They don't even try to stop you, because they probably expected it from someone not familiar to their session to not recognise them one bit. You fly again, and continue flying your way up until you're out of the bubble and in the void again. Emptiness back, you try searching with your intuition, that is stronger than ever, and you find a bubble that smells and feels familiar within your soul to you. A bubble only recently hacked up by the poor creature you have a name immediately for; horrorterror.

You enter, and from above, you know you are floating above a park for children from your childhood, one adorned with swings and clad with several slides coming off of the sides. Monkey bars which you are too tall for, and too many woodchips. Mouthfuls, you remember, cringing as you remember falling off of the slide the wrong way multiple times. Next to that park was a cute little field, one that you faintly remember laying in the grass next to your Guardian. Smiling, you come down from the sky. You land on the swings, grabbing the plastic coated chains, and begin kicking your legs. This place is a part of fate that you know you never want to be lost to you.

You'll never leave. Here you'll stay attached like a leech. What if you do leave, and this place disappears? You want to disappear with it.

This is your happy ending; swinging by yourself like a loser for an eternity bothered by not even eternity itself. You would rather be a part of this void that is encircling you like a mothers love and a fathers stern. Your peace.


End file.
